Why Me?
by IWasDroppedOnMyHeadAsABaby
Summary: Sequel to I Never Asked for This. Jaycee is back at home. Home, no, she's back at school. What will happen as her secret starts to unravel to those around her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the sequel to "I Never Asked for This"**

Chapter 1

The man in uniform, who was now obviously the captain of the ship, had us each call our parents to tell them we were okay and were on our way home. We passed the satellite phone around in the circle we were sitting. It was finally my turn and the phone was handed to me.

With each ring a shiver ran down my spine, the anticipation was killing me. I listened to the receiver pick up, "Hello?" I laughed with joy at the sound of my little brother's, Daniel's, voice.

"Danny? Danny it's me. It's Jaycee."

All his words started mixing together and he talked very fast in his excitement. After years of being his older sister though, I could understand him, "JAYCEE! OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS GREAT NEWS! WE HAD A FUNERAL FOR YOU AFTER TWO MONTHS. THAT'S WHEN THEY QUIT LOOKING FOR YOU, BUT YOU'RE OKAY!" I could here him pull his head away from the speaker and shout to someone in another room, "Mom! Dad! It's Jaycee, she's alive!"

I was truly afraid to talk to my parents, if they knew I was pregnant, they wouldn't let me come home. I took a deep breath as I heard the phone put on speaker, "Jaycee? Thank goodness you're okay." It was my mother's voice, my father's soon followed, "We missed you so much, we can't wait to see you."

I told them where and when they could pick me up. I needed to talk to my older brother, Kenyan. He was seventeen and before the plane crash, was practically my best friend. I knew he would help me keep my secret from my parents. "Can you put Kenyan on the phone?"

My mother almost sounded disappointed, "Ya, sure, just let me call him up."

In about five seconds, the phone picked up, "Jaycee?"

"Ya Kenyan, it's me. I need you to help me with something."

"Yes, anything, what is it."

I started crying, what I soon found out was that I was crying into the phone.

"Jaycee, what's wrong, what do you need help with?"

"I'm in trouble. Something happened when we were stranded on the island." I looked at all the boys' faces around me. I paused when I came to Ralph, he looked concerned, and a shiver ran down my spine. I continued around the circle, Jack fired little finger pistols at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and got up to leave so I could talk to my brother in private, "I'm pregnant." Obviously I said it louder than I had thought for I heard Jack's voice in the background, "And it's my baby!"

"Oh my gosh Jaycee, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to keep it." I don't think I said that quietly either for I heard Jack yelling, well more of singing, again, "Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be… a daddy."

"Well, anyways, it wasn't really my doing, I was raped." I could hear Jack again, "That is false. Where is my lawyer?"

"I think the 'father', if you could really call him that, has found the captain's liquor cabinet."

"Ya, is that him in the background, I'll be sure to beat his sorry little-"

"Kenyan, just don't tell Mom and Dad okay?"

"I won't, I promise."

I returned back to the circle and handed the phone to Ralph. He shook his head and handed the phone to the next person waiting, "I don't have any family there, remember?"

"Oh Ya, sorry."

"No biggy."

I watched Jack throughout his phone call, he was actually quite amusing, "And I demand to be picked up in a Lamborghini!" He shut the phone off and turned to the rest of the boys in the circle, "That'll show 'em who's boss." Everybody stared at him blankly, "It's me, I'm boss!" With that he collapsed, unconscious.

It took all night and half a day to reach land. I never thought I'd miss it so much, I threw up a total of nine times on the ship. I walked off the boat with my arms crossed over my stomach. This hid the bump forming. However, I could not control when I saw my family. They ran to me and I ran to them. I gave them all hugs and kisses. I noticed other boys doing the same when they were reunited with their families, even Jack. There was only one standing alone. Ralph kicked at the ground and put his hands in his pockets. I dragged him over, "Everybody, this is Ralph, Ralph, this is my family, Kenyan, Daniel, Mom, and Dad." He shook all of their hands very politely. Kenyan leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Is this the guy?"

"No," I pointed with my eyes over toward Jack, I was surprised to see that a Lamborghini had actually come to pick him up. His parents were being very loud, he was too. "Son, we want to give you this car as a welcome home gift!"

Jack walked over and examined it thoroughly, in his still drunken state he spoke, "Will it be safe for kids?"

"Why would it have to be safe for kids?" I looked around my family, of course it was just my luck that they were all watching Jack with much interest. Jack raised a hand in my direction, "Mom, Dad-"

"Jack has always dreamed of having kids," I looked at Ralph in gratitude.

Kenyan spoke next, "Ralph would you like to come for dinner? You guys don't mind, do you?" My parents shook their heads.

"Of course he can come over."

We all piled into our family car and drove home. The first thing I did when I got home was take a shower. Then I walked to my bedroom. I was surprised to see my room exactly how I had left it. Ralph, who also showered, Kenyan, and I all went in and sat on my bed. I closed the door behind me, "What are you doing about Jack?" Ralph asked almost immediately.

"Jack? Is that his name?"

"I'm not going to do anything."

"What?" Kenyan and Ralph said simultaneously.

"If I take him to court, Mom and Dad will find out about this," I pointed at my belly, "If they find out about this, I'll be disowned. I can't risk that."

"But you were raped, won't they understand?"

Kenyan started explaining to Ralph, "You don't understand our parents. I guess you could say they always assume the worst in people, they won't believe her. They'll think she was all up for it. Even if they did believe her, they would think it's a poisonous environment for Daniel."

"But if you're having the baby, won't they realize as you're stomach gets bigger?"

"I already have that figured out, I'll stay at the dorms at school, it's far enough away that it will seem reasonable."

"What about after you have the baby? You can't hide a kid."

I thought this over very carefully, "I guess there's adoption."

"Are you sure, that's a big decision Jaycee." I looked my brother in the eyes.

"What else can I do? If I get an abortion, well, I don't think I could do it."

"Okay, then adoption it is." We all walked out to eat our dinner. It was nice to all be around the same table, yet I couldn't look my parents in the eye.

** I just want to make it clear that I am neutral when it comes to abortion. I thought if the baby stayed in the picture, this would be more interesting.** **And this is really weird for me to write about this stuff, but give me two or three chapters to get into it before you totally bite off my head. Review regardless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner passed by slowly. I was surprised to learn that after all my months on the island my parents were still going to send me to school on Monday. I mean its Saturday; I get two days to readjust to my life? Oh well, at least Ralph is going too. It's good to know I won't be alone.

I went to bed early, Ralph slept with Kenyan in his room, they were actually turning out to be pretty good friends.

I woke up early, no alarm or anything just a habit I picked up from Simon. I checked the clock, 4:30. I had slept on the floor; I couldn't fall asleep in my bed. I reached up and grabbed a blanket from on top my bed. I wrapped it around me.

As quietly as I could, I snuck out of my room and past my brother's room in the hallway. I snuck a peak in Kenyan's open door. Ralph was on the floor uncovered by blankets, just as I had slept. I put my weight onto my left foot. I winced as the wood creaked loudly. Ralph sat upright hands covering his face, he reached around him looking for a weapon, his eyes seemed transparent making it clear to me that he was still asleep, "Get out of here Jack, I won't let you take her again," he held my brother's baseball bat in front of him defensively waiting. He breathed heavily then lay back down.

I walked through the hallway and out the door in the living room. I walked to the east side of the deck that wrapped around the house. I leaned on the banister and waited. The sun's rays peaked out from behind the city in the distance. The surrounding neighborhood received a golden hue, the coloring continued to extend out until it reached my neighborhood. I smiled, the whole world was asleep, it was no wonder why Simon did this almost every day. I could tell that he was watching this sunrise from heaven. I looked up as puffy white clouds were outlined in a reddish gold. I'd imagine it to be even more… heavenly from up there. I quietly chuckled at my pathetic pun.

"What's so funny?"

I turned around to see my mother on the porch. "Oh nothing, I just thought of something funny." I rewrapped my blanket around me covering my stomach a little better.

"Can I hear it?"

"I don't think you'd get it. I'd have to tell you about something that happened on the island that I'm not quite ready to talk about."

"Ugh, you're just like you're sister; thank goodness you're leaving today." She turned around, nose in air, and walked back inside. A tear fell down my cheek. I could take this as a compliment, I thought my sister was very courageous, but I knew when my mom says that, it is meant as an insult, one of the worst insults you could receive in this house.

I sat outside for another twenty minutes then went inside. I found my dad sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper. "Dad,"

He looked up from the paper and readjusted his reading glasses, "Hmm?"

"Mom said I was leaving today, I thought I was leaving tomorrow morning."

"Your mother and I talked last night and decided it would be better if you left today, it will give you a chance to settle in and meet your teachers and the new principal."

"I thought you were the principal."

"After you went missing, I quit. They said you're still welcome to go there though."

I stood there in disbelief. "I guess I'll go pack then," I turned to leave but my dad stopped me.

"Jaycee, um, Aunt Alexandra, Grandma, and Grandpa wanted to see you before you left. Mom went to go pick them up; they'll be here around nine. You and that other boy's taxi will be here at one."

"Fantastic," I don't think he caught the sarcasm in my voice.

I sluggishly went to my room. I nearly screamed as I saw a figure in there, but I stopped myself when I saw it was Ralph. I decided to spy on him for a while. He was looking at the pictures of me and my sister posted on my walls. I decided it was time to make my presence apparent to him, "Can I help you?"

He looked quite startled, "Uh, er, um, sorry, I thought you left with your mom."

"I definitely did not, she's kind of mad at me right now." Ralph turned to leave, "Ralph, you can stay in here while I pack; you know if you want to."

He smiled and sat on my bed. I put a couple of shirts for weekends into my suitcase; they were giving us new school uniforms when we got there. I packed some pants, all of the necessities. I got on the floor and scooted myself under my bed. I reached for my stash of money stuffed between the mattress and the bedpost in the corner.

I crawled back out from under my bed and put the money, about four hundred dollars worth, into my suitcase.

"What was all that for?"

I looked up at Ralph, "I'll have to go shopping sometime soon after we get there."

"Why exactly? I mean they provide us with food and stuff."

"My clothes won't fit me for much longer."

"Oh, I never thought of that."

Almost exactly as he said that my Aunt burst through my door, "Jaycee!" she held out her hands, expecting a hug from me. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She squeezed me until I felt I might throw up. "Jaycee, what is this?" she patted my stomach, "I didn't think you'd be able to gain that much weight so fast, unless…" she looked down at me, any secret there ever was, my aunt knew how to find it. "So you say it was you and an island full of boys hmm?"

Crap! She's probably already figured it out! I opened my mouth, "Aunt Alexandra, I can explain…"

"Don't, your secret is safe with me. So what are you going to do?" she plopped herself onto my bed much like a teenage girl would do.

I opened my mouth to talk, but my grandma and grandpa walked through the door. "It's good to see you again Jaycee." My grandma and grandpa were very proper, they never permitted physical contact. Grandma eyed Ralph suspiciously.

"Oh, um, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Alexandra, this is Ralph. He was on the island with me. Ralph you can call everyone by name I guess. This is Alexandra, Elizabeth, and George," I said pointing to each person as I said their name.

The next few hours consisted of 'catching up' with my relatives and helping my mother make lunch. We had sandwiches.

Our cab came at one. Ralph and I grabbed our stuff and got in. We pulled up to the school. They weren't kidding when they said it was an all boy's school. There were groups scattered outside the entrance to the school. They were in their own clothes, seeing as it was the weekend. I gulped and took a step outside. It felt like all eyes turned on me. I even heard one guy shout out, "Girl!" I grabbed my bags and waited for Ralph to come out behind me. It seemed he was taking forever!

We walked up the stairs to the office. Wherever I went, eyes followed. I didn't look up from the ground until I heard someone call my name. "Jaycee!" I looked to the left where the voice was coming from. There sitting on the stair's handrail was Jack. He gave me a sly smirk and waved. I looked back down at my feet and somehow kept walking. I just wanted today to be over.

**I promise, I've almost got the flow of things. Next chapter should be better. Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I tried to ignore Jack's presence behind me as I walked into the front office. The secretary seemed nice enough. She found me my own dorm room. Each one was made for four boys. Ralph was very coincidently roomed with Samneric.

We each walked the halls looking for where our rooms were. I helped Ralph find his room but I could not for the life of me find my own room. I followed him inside his room. They were really nice. Well, I guess they should be considering how much they make you pay for them monthly.

Samneric were already inside, making their beds. I walked over and looked at the calendar posted on the door. I learned that the school had just finished their winter break. I had the sudden urge to pee. I growled, it was happening more and more often. I looked around the room for the bathroom. I couldn't find it. "Did anyone happen to see a restroom on their way in?"

Eric spoke up, "Yeah, out at the end of the hall-"

"There are two for every dorm building."

I turned to leave, "Oh, and Jaycee. It is an all boy's school-"

"So there's only a boy's bathroom."

I growled and walked out of the room. I walked to the end of the hall where they said it was. I stood in front of the bathroom door staring at it in disbelief. A good ten minutes passed. Boys would go in and out, I doubt it would ever entirely empty.

I finally decided I couldn't hold it anymore. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I heard a couple of gasps and yelps as boys at the urinals zipped up their pants and scrambled away. I walked into the first stall that I saw. I wanted to scream. How could I last another six and one half months here when I don't even have enough privacy to use the restroom; I left the stall and eyed the showers in the corner, or take a shower.

I walked back to Ralph's room. I took a sorrowful sigh and rested my head on Ralph's shoulder. "Can we find my room now; I want to take a nap."

He took my hand intertwining my fingers with his, "Sure, let's go."

We walked down the hall and found a boy who looked like he knew his way around, "Excuse me, can you help us find her room?" I looked up at Ralph, my head still on his shoulder, and my eyes half open.

"Uh, yeah, what's your room number?"

"Uh, I wrote it down. Just a sec," I pulled a piece of paper out from my pocket and handed it to him.

"Oh this is a couple buildings down. Here, follow me." We followed behind him. He was very polite, chatting to us about the best places to eat, see movies, "Oh and in my opinion, the best date spot is this little-"

"I'm sorry, date spot?" I pulled away from Ralph, "Oh no, we're not, er, we're not dating." Ralph groaned quietly. I pretended not to hear it, "You see we're just friends."

"Oh my mistake. My exgirlfriend goes to the all girl's school a couple blocks south. We broke up about a month ago."

My heart broke a little inside when I saw his sad face, "I'm sorry to hear that. And I don't mean to sound rude, but did you say there was an all girl's school?"

He sniffled, "Yeah. Well here we are." I looked up. I was shocked to see that not only were we inside but in front of my new room.

"Well thank you for taking us here. By the way, I'm Jaycee." I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"I'm Emmett."

"I guess I'll see you around."

He started walking away, but abruptly stopped and turned around, "Uh, Jaycee, I don't mean to sound desperate or anything. But uh, one of my buddies is having a dinner party for his girlfriend tonight at eight and I would pretty much be ridiculed if I showed up without a date, so…"

"Oh, uh, I don't know, I'm kind of tired."

"I promise, it should be pretty tame."

"Uh, yeah ok. Yeah actually, I might really need this."

"Ok, so I'll come around to get you around six so we can grab a quick bite first."

I smiled at how ridiculous he sounded, "You said it was a dinner party."

"Then we'll find something else to do in those hours."

"Okay."

I watched Emmett walk away until I was sure he was out of earshot. "Ralph, did you see that?" It was silent. "Ralph?" I turned my head, but Ralph was out of sight. The luggage he had been helping me carry sat in a pile by my door. I frowned at it.

I sighed and used my key to open the door. Without even looking inside I threw in my bags. I turned to close the door but I heard a loud grunt from inside my room. I walked in to see what it was. I walked in with two boys sitting on the bed. One, whom I had obviously hit with one of my bags, was rubbing his head tenderly. I finally built up the courage to speak, "Uh hi, I'm Jaycee, so who are you?"

The boy with the dirty blond hair spiked up into a faux hawk spoke, "I'm Jonathon."

The boy with jet black hair, the one I had hit, spoke next, "I'm Simon."

I blinked my eyes a couple of times, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Simon, my name is Simon," He stood up. I could tell that he was well, buff.

"I'm sorry but is there anything else I can call you?"

He didn't necessarily sound angry but his words did come off with a harsh tone, "What is there something wrong with my name?"

I tried as hard as I could to blink back my tears. I realized I wasn't breathing; I tried to take a breath but when I did, I just broke down. I literally fell to the ground crying. I finally calmed myself enough to talk again, "No, there's nothing wrong with your name, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I mean if you're roomed here, and I'm roomed here. The secretary must have just made a mistake; I'll go ask for a different dorm."

I turned to leave but Jonathon's voice stopped me, "We're gay."

I turned around in delight, "Really? This is great! You guys can help me go shopping, and I don't have to hide when I dress! This is freaken awesome! In fact I was going to take a nap so I might as well change into my sweats right now." Absolutely delighted with the news, I turned to my suitcase and grabbed my gray sweatpants. I dropped my skinny jeans and looked up to smile at the two boys. They were staring at my bare legs, "You guys aren't really gay are you?"

Both were smiling like crazy and shook their heads.

"Great," I put on my sweats as quickly as I could. "Okay come with me." They both looked up at me with question. "I have to make sure I get a different room from you two."

"Oh, it's us three. Wilfred stepped out for something."

"Wait, Wilfred, Wilfred Smiths?"

"Yeah, why?"

I smiled, Wilfred was one of the only boys kind to me on the island, "Oh nothing, I just know him," I grabbed the two boys wrists, "let's go."

We were about to walk out the building door when I ran into somebody. I walked back a couple steps then looked up from my feet to see who it was. Jack, he spoke up, "Jaycee, are you living in this building? I guess that makes us neighbors." I clutched my teeth and glared into his eyes, "Okay, enough small talk. Jaycee, we really need to talk about…" he looked at the two boys behind me, "About the er, um, abybay."

Jonathon spoke up, "Dude, do you really think we can't understand pig Latin?"

Simon spoke next, "Besides we already knew she was pregnant, her boobs are huge!"

Jonathon laughed, "Simon," I flinched at the name, "You're not suppose to tell girls that."

I don't know what came over Jack, but he must have obviously seen my pain at Simon's name, "Okay from now on everybody calls you… I don't know, what's your middle name?"

He gulped, but Jack kept staring him down, "Marianne." He said quietly.

"Oh jeez, okay, we'll call you Si, short for Simon."

Everybody nodded. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go sort out our living arrangements."

I pushed the glass door open. I could hear Jack's voice behind me, "Jaycee, I really am sorry for, well, everything. I was wrong." The door closed behind me.

We got to the office. "Um excuse me," the secretary looked up from her computer. "I was supposed to get my own room, but was put with these two."

Jonathon spoke again, "Three, Wilfred's stepped out for something."

"I was put with these three."

The secretary looked up a file on her computer. "I'm sorry but none of the rooms are empty."

"Then can I at least be put with boys I know?"

"I'm not changing your room so you can live with your boyfriend you first walked in here with."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I'm still not changing your room."

"Thank you for your time." I said almost sarcastically.

We walked out the door. Jonathon and Si went to our room to finish unpacking, but I stopped by Ralph's dorm. I needed to talk to him.

**Well? What do you think? Reviews! Oh and that Emmett guy, he's not the Twilight character, I just like the name. But I guess he could look like the character in the movie. Afterall, he was pretty yummy. That . Aww I crack myself up, ok but seriously, reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I might try something a little different for this chapter, just to see how I like the writing style.**

Chapter 4

Sam pov:

I listened to the echoing knocks of the door as Eric tried comforting Ralph. It really hurt me to see how one girl could affect my friend so much. I sighed and got up to open the door. I only poked my head through the opening. It was, as luck would have it, Jaycee.

"Hey Sam is Ralph here?"

"Uh, I don't know, he might be in the bathroom, just a second let me see," I turned my head toward the room, "Hey Ralph, it's Jaycee, do you want me to get rid of her?"

I heard his faint response as he shoved his head deep into his pillow, "Yes."

"Sorry Jaycee, he must be in the bathroom."

"You guys do know that I can hear every word you say, right?"

"No, actually I did not know that."

"Well I'm sorry Sam but I really need to talk to him."

She tried opening the door, but even her crazy pregnancy strength was no match against me. As I held my ground keeping the door shut I managed to say, "I'm sorry Jaycee but like I said, He's going to the bathroom."

"Sam, that's impossible, there's no bathrooms in the dorm rooms."

I decided I'd start off slowly, "Jaycee, nothing is impossible."

"Sam! I know he's in there, and I know he's not going to the bathroom."

"He's hanging his butt out the window."

Now the arguing voice came from behind me as a pillow hit my head, "Sam, just let her in." I sighed and opened the door to Jaycee.

She stormed in, "Ralph, what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? I asked you first!"

My brother's and my head turned back in forth between the two until I finally decided I should speak up, "Would you like to hear my input?"

They both turned and directed their anger at me, "LEAVE!"

I grabbed Eric and we sat outside the room with our ears pressed to the wall.

Ralph pov:

After the sudden outburst toward Sam, I had to stop and take a few breaths. After doing so, I found time to speak, "Jaycee, why?"

"What do you mean by why?"

"Why did you agree to go out on a date with that Emmett guy?"

She looked shocked, "Because I wanted to, I mean he's cute, and he seems nice so why not?" I nearly flinched at the 'he's cute' part. I mean, I'm cute! Aren't I?

"Jaycee, you know as well as I do that it isn't fair for you to date in your er, condition."

"Jeez Ralph, you sound like my father. I mean it's just one date, it's not like I'm going to marry him."

"I know, I know. But with him? You hardly know him!"

"What do you care who I date?"

"Jaycee, as much as you don't want to admit it, you know the answer as well as I do."

She started picking at her nails, obviously pretending to be oblivious, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I took a deep breath, "Jaycee, I love you. Is it so hard for you to realize this? I mean I haven't been keeping it much of a secret."

She quietly muttered under her breath, "I know."

"Well if you knew, then why would you do this to me? Don't you have any feelings for me?" I anxiously waited her reply.

"I don't really have feelings for anyone right now," she looked down at her thumbs and bit her lip. She was trying to hold back her tears. But right now, I couldn't care less.

"So what? You're just going to toy with this boy's emotions?"

"I just really needed to go… do something."

"Well what would Simon say?"

She looked up at me with hate-filled eyes. She clutched her teeth, "You, you." I could tell she was looking for an insult. I felt terrible. That's really a mean thing to say and now I'm sitting here watching the girl I love struggle with her pain. I am such an idiot. "You, I mean, how could you?" She came towards me and hit me as hard as she could. I deserved every hit, every slap, every punch anyone could throw at me right now. She punched me left and right until she finally just broke down crying.

She backed away from me, "I hate you." And with that she stormed out of the room. Right after she left, Samneric came in. They looked at me with concern, "Guys, Why am I so stupid?" both just shrugged their shoulders. Seemed like good enough of an answer to me.

Jaycee pov:

I could hardly tell where I was going. I couldn't see very well with tears blurring my vision. I just wanted to get to my room as fast as I could. I must have pushed about three boys out of my way to get there. I finally got to my room but someone was standing outside my door. It was Jack.

"Jaycee, we really need to talk."

I tried to ignore him, my fingers fumbled with my key. My hands were shaking.

"Jaycee, do you want some help? But we really need to talk, I need to apologize, er, again."

He tried reaching for the key in my hand to help me. In doing so, his hand brushed against mine. At our contact, I had horrid flashbacks of what happened to me on the island. In a quiet, but harsh voice, I finally spoke to Jack, "Don't you dare touch me! I don't want to hear about how much you regret what you did. What you did to me, what you did to Simon! You don't get a say in what happens with this baby, and if you're truly sorry, you will stay away from me."

He backed away from me with his hands up as if in surrender, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I finally got the door open and threw myself on the bed I was now claiming as mine. Jonathon opened his mouth to say something but I put my finger up to stop him. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**Well? Should I keep writing with different point of views or go back to just Jaycee's? Review and tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I'm going back to just Jaycee's pov. Oh and sorry, I just realized that I forgot to skip lines in between paragraphs so it was just a big blob. Oh and sorry again, I know I took an uberly long time to update.**

Chapter 5

When I woke up it was around four. I noticed a note that had been slipped under the door. In big letters it said Jaycee. I unfolded the paper, all it said was 'the dress is semiformal' it took me a while to figure out it was about the dinner party tonight.

I went an unzipped my suitcase. I had three different outfits I could pick from that actually fell into the category 'semiformal'. I looked around the room to make sure no one was in there. They all seemed to have stepped out so one by one, I tried on my outfits. None fit me.

I put back on my sweats and grabbed a wad of cash from my bag. I opened the door to find Ralph. He had one fist raised, obviously he was about to knock on my door until I opened it. "Jaycee, I'm so sorry. I'm a jerk, that's all I can really say, I'm a jerk. So do you still hate me?"

I ran my fingers through my hair trying to find the answer to his question. My eyes would look anywhere but at him. "You're right, you are a jerk," his big, blue eyes hopefully stared into my own eyes as he waited, "No, I guess I don't hate you." He took in a huge breath of air, I guess he had been holding it, and he collapsed into a hug. "But I swear Ralph, if you say something like that to me again, I will not forgive you."

"Oh thank you Jaycee. I can't tell you how bad I felt," He kissed my cheek. "So, er, where you heading?"

"Well, apparently this is the only thing that fits me, and I really need a dress for tonight."

"Oh so you're still going?" I nodded as a response. He clenched his teeth and took a gulp, "Ok, I think I can deal with that."

"So do you want to come hit the mall with me?" He smiled and nodded. "Ok, I just have one question, where is the mall around here?"

He let out a low chuckle, "I honestly have no idea. Samneric brought a laptop, maybe they'll let us use it."

We walked off toward Ralph's room. We got onto the laptop and found a mall within walking distance from here.

I looked outside, it was raining. I nudged Ralph and pointed out his window. He grabbed an umbrella leaning up against the wall, "I don't think Sam will miss this."

I smiled and we set off for the mall. It was so weird to actually be shopping again. I walked into some of my old favorite stores, I already knew the clothes were a waste of time to even try on.

Ralph looked at me. He knew where we had to go but he wasn't about to say it out loud in fear of my temper. I sighed heavily and dragged him away to the other side of the mall. I stared in horror at the entrance of the single maternity store in the mall.

"Ralph, what if somebody sees me in there?"

"You were the one who said you needed new clothes."

I bit my lip, "Fine, let's go."

I hesitantly walked in. Some people looked at me as if I were lost, others gave me dirty looks. I quietly walked with Ralph over to where my size was. I distracted myself from everyone's stares by searching through the dresses. Ralph picked up one of the ugliest dresses I've ever seen, "What about this one?"

I eyed it over trying to find a way to avoid hurt feelings, "Uh, no." He picked up an even uglier dress, before he could say anything, I had already responded, "I don't think that's really what I'm looking for. Why don't I pick out the dresses, and then I'll go try them on, and you can tell me what you think."

He raised his lip a little, "A fashion show?"

I couldn't really blame him for how much he despised shopping, "I'll be as quick as I can, I promise."

He went and sat on a bench in the store. It didn't take me long to have a pile of clothes to try on from the size I am now to the sizes I knew I'd become. I came out of the dressing room to show Ralph everything I tried on, he of course, said he liked everything. I went and made my purchase, it was surprisingly very affordable.

Ralph helped me carry my bags of clothes back to my dorm. I checked the cell phone I had gotten as a coming home gift for the time. It was already five thirty.

"Oh shoot, Ralph you have to go now, thanks for coming with me though." I quickly shoved him out the door and grabbed all my shower stuff from my suitcase. I walked into the bathroom on the other side of the building then where all the dorm rooms were hoping for it to be less crowded. It was empty!

After my shower, I threw on my favorite new dress, it was white with dark blue flowers and the jacket I layered over it gave it a more casual feel, plus it hid my baby bump perfectly. I then blow dried my hair and quickly did my make up. It was weird to do my make up again; it was as if I was looking at a totally different person.

I grabbed my stuff and put it back away in my suitcase. I checked the time again, I had just enough time to call my mom really quick. I dialed her phone number. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Jaycee."

"Oh hi sweetheart, what do you need?"

"Well, I found out that there's a girl's school, and I wanted to know if I could go there instead."

"Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with the school you're at, besides it would be way too expensive to transfer you."

"But mom, I don't think it would cost-"

"I said no and that's final." I quietly listened to the beep as she hung up on me. Just as I shut my phone, there was a knock on the door. I went and answered it. Emmett was standing there smiling, "You look really pretty."

"Thank you. So what were you planning on doing before the party?"

"Well I thought we could either go get some ice cream, see a quick movie, or we could just go on a walk."

"Let's just walk."

We walked around the school campus. He showed me where all my classes were. There were other girls on campus, he told me that the girl's school was allowed certain hours of visit during the weekends. I stared off, dreaming of how great it would be to be away from boys for once. I snapped out of it quickly. We talked forever, and before I knew it, it was time to go to his friend's.

He knocked on the door. A tall boy with brown curly hair opened the door with a girl hanging off of his arm. We walked inside; all of the beds were pushed up against the walls to make room for a small table. A very nice dinner was laid out on the table, complete with meatloaf, salad, and I could spot a pudding pie on the window seal. All of the food was store bought.

Two other couples came. We ate the dinner and then talked a while. Everyone seemed fairly nice. After a while couples started leaving until it was just the hosting couple, and Emmett and I. The couple went to one of the dark corners of the room and started passionately kissing. Emmett and I sat at the table quite awkwardly until he shrugged his shoulders, closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. I was hoping that when I came it was just to make some new friends. Now I realized Ralph was right, I guess I was subconsciously toying with this boy's emotions.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He seemed very disappointed and embarrassed, "Oh, sorry, I just thought that since..." he never finished his sentence.

We sat there awkwardly for a minute or two, "Uh, I think I'm going to go back to my room. You know, have to wake up early for school."

"Oh, yeah, so do you want me to walk you back?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

While we were walking to my dorm, he tried to explain again why he had tried to kiss me. I had to tell him that I wasn't looking for any sort of relationship besides just being friends. It seemed like it took forever to get back to my dorm. I unlocked the door and said goodbye to Emmett.

I lay down on my bed as quietly as I could so as not to disturb my already sleeping roommates. I stared up at the dark ceiling, today was a long day.

**Well? Please give me reviews. And sorry if this one was a little uneventful, I really had to force myself to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here's another chapter **

**Chapter 6**

I lay in bed and felt a vicious shaking. I immediately shot up from my bed yelling "Earthquake, earthquake! Stop drop and roll!" I didn't understand what was truly happening until I saw Wilfred shaking my entire bed to wake me. All three of my roommates fell to the floor laughing at my horror.

I glared at Wilfred trying to show him that I was not amused. He ignored me and continued laughing. Once he finally recovered he spoke, "Come on Jaycee, it's almost time for your first class."

I eyed over his bruises from the island, it was hard to believe that only a week ago no one could even dream of rescue. "How do you know when my first class is?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh come on, I knew you wouldn't take time to figure out when your classes were, you have too much going on to be worried about _school_."

I smiled at his tone when he said the word.

"Oh and I talked with the head office and got at least one guy from the island in each of your classes, of course one class has two seeing as Samneric wouldn't be separated. Other than that, I hope I did a good job at picking out who your friends were, I thought it would be nice for you to be where you knew people."

I sat there in disbelief, he really went out of his way for this, "Thank you Wilfred, but um, how'd you get that secretary to change schedules around, I mean, she seemed kind of stuck up to me."

He let out a frightening laugh, "Well, I guess you could say that she has a thing for younger men." He winked at me.

I shuddered and nearly gagged at the thought.

He quickly spoke up, "I just flirted I swear!"

I raised my eyebrows not entirely convinced, "Uh huh, sure."

"It was just, 'oh, you look rather pretty today' or 'did you do something new with your hair, cuz it looks good' I swear that was it."

I smiled playfully, "Of course it was."

He let out a regret filled sigh, "Your first class starts in an hour, it's English, and luckily you have it with yours truly so, let's get going."

I got out of bed and stared at my suitcase, I would have to unpack soon. I grabbed my toothbrush. I followed my old ways of getting ready for the day: shower, clothes, hair, make up, and teeth. I put on my school uniform. I looked in the mirror and frowned. It seemed to be screaming pregnant.

I got back from the bathroom into our room in time for us to still go grab something to eat at the school's cafeteria. It was open five to eight. The food looked delicious, all I had to do was use my student card and I could have as much food as I wanted. Well, sort of, I still had to stay within the card's budget.

I had pancakes with peanut butter slathered on and a load of syrup. Normally, I would take bacon as well, but any pig made me want to cry and throw up simultaneously, so I stayed away from it. I ate quickly. Wilfred seemed to take forever. I saw Ralph walk into the cafeteria, so I called him over to sit with us. We had a friendly conversation while Wilfred ate in silence. I noticed that he too kept away from the pig.

We went to class about ten minutes later. Just as Wilfred had promised, each class had someone I knew in it. First class, English, had Wilfred. I was surprised to see that Samneric were in my math class, it turns out that they were brainiacs. Next was Spanish, Ralph was in that class. Fourth period was lunch, I was happy to see that Ralph had that one too. Fifth was science, it had Roger, I shuddered a little when I saw him, but saw Emmett and sat next to him instead. Lastly, I had P.E. I knew this would be my hardest class. I looked around to see who Wilfred put with me in this class. I promised myself I would punch him when I saw him again, because to my surprise I saw Jack. I couldn't believe that Wilfred would put me in a class with Jack, was he crazy? But then out of the corner of my eye I saw Maurice. Wilfred put me with Maurice not Jack. Was it really possible that Jack and I got this class by chance?

I walked into the locker room, trying to dress before any of the guys, talking out in the gym, decided it was time to change into their P.E. clothes. I felt someone following me but tried to ignore it. I bent over and grabbed my clothes from my P.E. bag so I could change. I looked up when I felt someone hovering over me, I saw Jack looking over me. His eyes were sunk in, red, puffy, and he had dark rings below that. He had one messed up face. He looked as if he'd been up all night crying. Good, he deserved it.

"Jaycee, I, please, let me apologize."

I gritted my teeth, "You already have, now leave me alone."

"Just let me apologize again."

I said nothing and continued to find my clothes hoping that the silence would drive him away. He didn't leave, he just kept talking, "I really regret what I did. I would say I ate raw meat and it made me crazy, but I was just a messed up guy. I'm sorry. I had a sick mind. I could feel the evil that was in me. Back then I didn't know it was evil though. Back then I thought it was power." He continued rambling on with his apology, "I'm a different man Jaycee. You know, I'm seeing a therapist."

I looked up, I never would have thought that Jack would swallow his pride to go see a therapist. "He thinks it has something to do with my parents, I disagree. I think I have some strange condition where I feel the strong necessity to get what ever I want, no matter what it takes." My eyes swelled up with tears as I thought over what he just said. No matter what it takes, meaning he wanted me so badly that murder felt necessary to him. He gently wiped away the tear rolling down my cheek. "Jaycee, after we came back to civilization, I immediately started doing better. I mean I still want you, but I haven't killed Ralph."

I quietly mumbled under my breath, "Ralph and I aren't dating."

He must have heard me, "Even if you were, the man I am now, I could accept it. I would just suck it up and take it like a real man." His fingers ran over a faded bruise on my cheek, "Did I do that?"

I stared up at him and nodded. I was surprised to see that when I did, he started crying. "Jeez, what was my problem? I was so stupid," he stopped muttering to himself and looked back up at me, "Jaycee, I regret what I did, I really do. I live with it everyday, it makes me want to throw up. I'm so guilty, I, I, I" he kept stuttering until he broke down into tears again, "Jaycee, can you ever forgive me? I mean I'll turn myself in if you want me to."

I looked around me, three or four boys seemed to be watching. None of which understood what he would be turning himself in for. I didn't think I could forgive the monstrous things Jack did, but he did seem to have changed. Still, this was the man that murdered my love. Suddenly a burst of light shone through the high window. It fell perfectly onto Jack, now on his knees. I remembered the words Simon had told me in the meadow, "Even if I did stay, I couldn't communicate with you, just make something fall over, shine a light on something important." So Simon stayed with me. And he wanted me to forgive Jack. Everything told me to not forgive him, but how can you when your dead loved one tells you too? I'll tell you, you can't. "Okay Jack, I forgive you. And Simon does too." At these words I could literally see the burden lifted from his shoulders.

He looked up at me with a tear streaked face, "Thank you Jaycee, thank you." He stood up and hugged me. He whispered into my ear, "I want to be a part in the pregnancy."

I took a step away from him, "I need some time to think about it."

"I completely understand." With that he left.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly, I thought I would never be able to be back in my bed. But as soon as I got there, I was out.

**Tell me if you saw that one coming, okay. If you didn't, write to me anyways.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here comes another one. And please keep reviewing, even if you don't like it.**

**Chapter 7**

I was having nightmares. I watched over and over again as Jack, took the life from my dear Simon. I would shout Simon's name as I held him in my arms trying to revive him from his endless unconsciousness. Jack would look at me, but then he wasn't Jack, it was just another man. Somebody I knew, but somebody that would be gone forever. Then suddenly I was walking the halls at school, Jack would come up to me, kneel to the ground and whisper comforting words to the baby in my enormous, watermelon sized belly. I couldn't help but smile. Then when he looked up, his face changed to Simon's smiling at me. Then I was holding his dead body again.

I woke up and sprang out of bed. My hand went to my stomach, not as big as it was in my dream, that's good. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked around me. All three of my roommates stared. Jonathon spoke up, "Do you have a crush on Simon or something, because you were full on screaming his name." he nudged his friend.

Si had a very amused look on his face, "Look I'm flattered, but I don't really do the whole date the pregnant girl thing."

Wilfred spoke up for me, "It's not you, you idiot. She's dreaming of a different Simon." I looked into his eyes, they showed pain and understanding. He and Simon were friends before the island.

Jonathon and Si laughed, "Well, this Simon sounds like an awesome guy." They burst out laughing even harder.

"He was."

They both grew quiet, Si gulped, "Was?"

"He's dead now," I didn't stay to say anything else, not even to see their reactions. I just got dressed and left.

The day passed on slowly, I didn't talk much, and I knew Ralph could sense my mood when Spanish and lunch came along. He let me sulk in silence, I was grateful for that.

It wasn't until after lunch that everything really hit me. I leaned against a wall and fell down crying. I cried for Piggy, I cried for myself, but most of all, I cried for Simon. I didn't cry because he was gone, I cried because he was still here. It was my entire fault too. Now he couldn't pass on to heaven until I died all because I'm too weak to stay away from him. Because I asked him to stay.

Why was I so selfish? I quietly blubbered until the bell rang. I was late to my next class. When P.E. rolled along, Jack didn't say a word to me, I was appreciative to this as well. He was actually giving me what I asked for, space.

The last bell finally rang. I went straight to my room and went to bed where I had the same nightmare all over again. My life followed this process for about three weeks. It was now obvious that I was pregnant, not fat. I was surprised one morning though as I didn't wake up to me screaming, but to my phone ringing. It was a Saturday and my roommates were all out doing something.. I stood up and walked over to the counter my phone was on. I hesitantly picked it up as I read the caller id: Mom. "Hello?"

"Hey Jaycee, I just got off the phone with your aunt."

I started trembling in fear, what had Aunt Alexandra told her? I decided to play it safe, "Oh you did, how's she doing?"

"Jaycee, she told me."

I was silent.

"Didn't you learn anything from your sister?" she sighed and I could imagine her rolling her eyes as she mentioned my sister. "Well, anyways, were not paying for your dorm anymore so you should probably move out soon. We just canceled your student card as well. I guess if you can find a way, you can continue to go to school seeing as we had to pay for the whole semester in advance. And don't even thinking about being so pathetic as to crawling back home once this is all over. You remember what happened with you sister."

"Can I talk to Kenyan first? Can I please talk to my brother?"

Her voice turned cold and showed the wickedness I knew was inside it, "He's not your brother anymore." After these words the phone let out a long continuous ring. My mother had hung up the phone on me.

I stood there in disbelief. I was disowned. I had no family, no home, I had no idea how I'd eat. I stood trying to figure out how I would live, how I could survive. I weighed every option and choice I could make; I soon found that I had none. Well not none literally, I could choose to starve, or to accept Jack's offer to let him help me.

I stood there for at least five more minutes before I took action on my decision. I walked out of my room and down the hall where I knew Jack was living. I knocked on his door. It took a minute, but the door opened up. Obviously Jack had picked up the same sleeping habits as me since we came back to reality. Like me, he no longer woke when the sun hit his eyes, but slept for hours on end. He came to the door in boxers and a tank top. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "What time is it?" he asked this question as if I had woken him at three in the morning.

"Almost one."

"What do you need?"

I stood there trying to figure out how to say it without sounding too desperate, "I need you."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised but also very pleased, "Well, that's great, I mean I never thought you would ever want to be with me but-"

He stopped mid sentence after seeing my frown at the misunderstanding. "Jack, I just got off the phone with my mom," He looked at me a little concerned, I had told him earlier about the way my mom acts, "She won't pay for me to stay in the dorms anymore and she canceled my student card. She found out, she found out," I kept muttering these last words to myself more than to him.

"Do you need help looking for a job? Or you know we could both get one."

"Jack who's going to hire a fourteen-year-old pregnant girl? Am I even legally old enough to have a job?"

He chewed this over, "I'm turning sixteen next month."

"Now is not the time to be making birthday plans!"

He lowly chuckled at my panic and annoyance, "That's not what I meant. I meant that people will hire me. I mean, I'm old enough to work, that will give us some money to feed you."

"Where will I live?"

"We could always sneak you in here. You could stay in here and then when inspection time comes, we could hide your stuff so the school simply thinks you moved back home. Then you won't have to pay rent."

"Well if I'm just going to hide, why don't I just stay in my own room?"

I could tell I hurt his feelings by what I had said but he recovered quickly, "Jonathon and Si don't seem like they could keep a secret very well."

"What about your roommates?"

"They're pretty cool, they'd understand."

I thought this over. I had forgiven Jack, completely, but I still didn't want to move in with him, "No offense, but I don't want people to know who the father is, and if we lived together, it would be kind of obvious."

"No offense? How am I supposed to take no offense to that? What's it suppose to mean?"

"I guess you could say that I was trying to protect you. Do you know how many whispers, stares, and rude remarks I get? Besides, I'd rather people to see who you are rather than," I gulped and looked down at my belly, "Rather than who you were."

He seemed to understand a little bit more, "Then where do you live?"

I felt bad for already having it figured out, "Uh, Ralph," I said scratching the back of my head and not making eye contact with him.

He made a fist, digging his own finger nails into his palms. His shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh, "Ralph?"

"What? Jealous?" I was surprised that those words came out of my mouth. I should not be playfully teasing, not with Jack, not in a time like this.

"Yes, madly."

I turned away, suddenly not cheerful anymore. I muttered under my breath, "Yeah, of course you are, you just have to be so freaking charming." I, myself, couldn't decide if I was being sarcastic or not.

Apparently Jack didn't think so because a huge grin appeared on his face, "Charming?"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. He followed me to the point where he was standing out in the middle of the hall, "Wait, what am I supposed to take that as? What does it mean?"

I turned and looked at him. He was standing there, very obviously confused. I pointed my finger out as I talked, "It means…" I thought it over myself, "It means, it means."

Another huge grin appeared on his face as I stuttered over my own words. He nodded his head, still smiling, "It means something good, ya?"

I turned back away, "Ya, don't get to excited."

**Review me or I'll make the evil monkeys from third grade come back and eat you in your sleep. Yeah sorry, no one probably gets that joke. Unless my cousin still reads this. Kayli?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I'm trying to finish this story before school starts back up. I've only heard awful things about high school and I don't need any extra distractions. So sorry if it sucks, but at least I'm finishing it instead of dropping it completely. Oh and I actually have the rest of the story finished now, I just haven't posted it all yet. It's eleven chapters if you're curious.**

**Chapter 8**

I walked straight to Ralph's room, not stopping for anything. I nearly ran into the door because I wouldn't stop. I reached his door and knocked. Eric answered, a little confused by my appearance. I was still in my pajamas with my hair pulled back into a sloppy, a very sloppy, bun.

"Is Ralph here?" I would much rather talk to him than Sam or Eric, I think they were still mad at me for how I treated Ralph.

"Uh yeah, just a second," he looked behind him and yelled to Ralph, "Hey Ralph, Jaycee's talking again."

I bit my lip. First words I'll say to him for three weeks would be, 'My mom kicked me out, and can I live with you?' I probably sounded greedy and selfish, I remembered poor Simon, stuck here. I was greedy and selfish.

He came to the door smiling, "Hey Jace, whatchya need?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the new nickname he gave me. Wasn't Jace a boy's name? I looked up at him, "My mom found out, she won't pay my rent anymore. Will you help me to sneak in and live with you guys?"

"Why don't you just sneak into your own room?" Sam said from the background.

I was surprised how hurt I was. Now I understood how Jack felt when I said those words to him. Unwanted. "Well, I would, but my roommates can't keep secrets."

Ralph spoke again, "Well, it's not that I wouldn't love you living with us," I heard a snort from the background as I watched the other twin make kissing faces, "But to tell you the truth, we've already got a full room." He looked at my confused expression, "We have another roommate."

"Who?" I wasn't upset, just plain curious.

"Well actually, Um, Emmett. Him and I became friends after your date with him. We had something in common," I noticed he avoided telling me what that was, "And then we became friends, now we're roommates."

"So what do you have in common with him?"

"The same thing as practically everyone else who meets you Jace, rejection," Ralph's face twisted up into a pain filled emotion. It made me sorry I had asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I stood there another minute in the awkward silence, "I should probably get going, you know have to find a place to live." I meant it as a small pathetic joke, but Ralph was obviously very concerned.

I walked back to my room, as the impact of everything suddenly hit me. I tried to stop my tears and to wipe them away. This was a bad day.

I walked back to Jack's room. He answered the door in a suit, his hair was combed to the side. I nearly laughed at him. "Why are you dressed like that?"

At the same time as my question he asked his own, "Why are you crying?"

We both started talking at the same time again to answer the others question, I couldn't understand anything with the heap of talking that was happening, "Sorry, Jack, You go ahead and go first."

"Well, I thought I'd get a head start on job hunting. You?"

"Ralph has no room for me."

"So what, I'm your second pick?"

That seemed like a really dumb question so I just answered him straight on, "Duh." I smiled after words trying to keep the mood lighter.

He sighed heavily, "Fine, you're still welcome to stay with me."

I smiled trying another lame joke, "Well you better get going, or all the good jobs will be taken!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Do I get a good luck kiss?"

"Absolutely not."

I watched him walk away, who knows where he was going to look for a job, dressed like that. I sighed, even if I didn't think anyone would hire me, and I didn't know if I was old enough to have a job, I should probably look anyways.

I went and got dressed in a yellow dress. I put a large sweater on over it. I head out looking for as many places hiring as I could. I walked over to the mall. I found a couple of stores that were hiring: American Eagle, Wet Seal, McDonald's, and a little coffee shop, a very obvious want to be Starbucks. I think it was called Star coffee or something. I filled out all the forms to apply for a job.

It was really awkward but still quite hilarious to see Jack at the mall, in his suit, applying for McDonald's. I heard a couple of shouts in the food court, mostly 'nerds' and 'geeks' Jack just ignored the insults and continued onward.

A couple days later, we both got called back for interviews, him for McDonald's, and me for Star Coffee, or Coffee Star. I should probably learn the name before I went in. The interviews seemed to go well, or at least mine did. I don't think they know that I'm pregnant. And if I do get hired, it's not like they could fire me if they found out. Could they?

A couple more days later, we found out that we both got hired. Both of us worked at minimum wage, but that was enough to keep me fed. I thanked Jack a countless number of times for helping me out. I had to skip a couple days of school to get in some much needed hours. We were trying to save up for an ultrasound appointment. Things were starting to look up.

About a month later Jack announced that we finally had enough to go see the baby doctor. I loved this kid to death but I knew I couldn't raise him or her. I secretly looked on adoption sites on the computer while Jack worked, I didn't want him to feel too overwhelmed yet. I would tell him my plans once the appointment, three days from today, was over. Maybe then he would see it my way. That this is real and we're not prepared.

**Reviews please!:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So hard to write, but it must be done!**

**Chapter 9**

I sat on my bed with my knees holding Jack's computer on my lap. I had the screen facing away from everybody in the room afraid that the glare might wake them. The cursor rolled down the screen looking for a good couple. A couple who could take the baby and raise it better than I ever could.

My face lit up as I saw them. A picture of them holding each other in their arms. But just by the picture, you knew they were missing an important piece to complete their family. James and Miranda, I whispered to myself the names. They were the ones. Of this I was certain.

Jack woke me up in the morning. I could tell he was excited. I was a little scared. Today was the day of the ultrasound. We would take a cab after school, getting us there at four thirty.

The day passed on slowly, but in my opinion, not slow enough. Lunch finally rolled along. I could finally sit down and talk with Ralph.

"Hey Jaycee, how you feeling about the appointment today?"

"Scared to death, as usual."

He bit his lip as he tried to decide whether to ask me something or not, "Is Jack going?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he wouldn't miss it."

I watched him as he muttered to himself, "Of course he wouldn't," Ralph had become jealous of Jack over the past month and he didn't make any effort to hide it.

I talked before I could comprehend what I was saying, "You can come too if you want." As soon as I said it, I had no idea why I had, this would only cause more problems in my life. Jack and Ralph hate each other, still. Why would I put them in the same room as each other? Jeez, I was so stupid.

All my thinking only a lasted a second when Ralph spoke. His face was full of delight and completely, well, I guess you could say glowing. "Of course I'll come. Because I would never miss it either." I knew he was comparing himself to Jack when he said, either. And so this would be how my day would play, each boy fighting or making an effort to prove they were just as good or even better than the other one.

The last bell finally rang, and I walked out to the front of the school where I told Ralph and Jack we could meet for the cab. Ralph showed up first, still smiling. Jack walked up next. He looked at Ralph very confused, and why shouldn't he be, I never told Jack about what was going on. He looked him over than wrinkled his nose, "Is he-"

I stopped him before he could finish, "Yes he is."

Jack gave me a pathetic puppy dog face, "Why?"

"Because he's my best friend, and he's always been there for me."

Jack stomped his foot like an overly dramatic two year old, "Fine, but I won't like it."

Ralph, still smiling, spoke with a tone that sounded annoyed but still cheerful, "Nobody asked you to like it, did they?"

Jack looked like he was going to punch something, I could see the savage inside that he was holding in. I put my hand on his chest partly to hold him back if he made a move and partly to calm him down.

It took five awkward minutes for the taxi to get here. I sat in between Ralph and Jack to avoid another argument. It was a long hour and a half to get to the doctor's. But I made it alive, and for the most part, still sane.

We sat in the waiting room. It was silence for a minute or two. Then Ralph started antagonizing Jack, "Hey Jaycee, do you remember when we were on the island and the group split in two?" I ignored him and continued to read a magazine, "Well anyways, who was that wannabe who led the group of devil children," A small smile escaped my lips, Ralph was being mean, but the word devil children seemed strange and funny from his lips, "I can't quite remember who it was, but I know they were a huge due-"

Jack cut him off in the same obnoxious tone Ralph was using. He was mocking him, and he was actually doing a pretty good job of it, "Hey Jaycee, do you remember that one time.." He trailed off, not knowing anymore than I did where his sentence would lead so he just stopped.

Ralph paid no attention to Jack, "But do you remember that Jaycee. He was a pretty awful guy, do you remember what he acted like on the island."

"Ralph, I try not to remember what happened on the island. There's actually only one thing I will remember from the island."

Both Jack and Ralph looked curious, "What's that?"

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are so stupid." I looked at them, they still didn't know what it was, "Simon!" I nearly shouted it.

"Oh," they said together.

Jack decided it was his turn to antagonize Ralph, "Hey Jaycee, do you remember last month when Ralph said you couldn't live with him but I still let you stay with me?"

Ralph spoke next, "Do you remember how Jack knocked you up?"

I clutched my teeth together, "Is this really how you guys are going to do this. Try to make yourself look better by bringing up the worst moments in my life?"

Ralph looked rather smug, "Me saying you couldn't move in with me was one of the worst moments of your life?"

"What? No, I just meant that-"

"Jaycee Hudgens," The doctor called. I shot a glare at Jack when they used his last name. He just shrugged his shoulders.

All three of us got up and followed the doctor to the small room. I sat down on the bed with Ralph and Jack standing on either side of me. My fear was growing stronger.

The women got out the equipment. She eyed both Ralph and Jack suspiciously, "So who's the father?" She said it as if she gets pregnant fourteen year olds in there every day.

My tongue seemed to swell and I couldn't talk. "That one," I finally got out pointing to Jack. He smiled, it was the first time I'd actually told anyone that he was the father.

"So how long have you been dating?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, we're not. We weren't. We're just friends."

She looked at Ralph, "And this young man, your brother?"

"Another friend."

I feel the disgust she had towards me, "Just lift your shirt so I can put the gel on."

I did as she said. I closed my eyes as she set everything up. I squeezed Jack's and Ralph's hand, too scared to watch

I didn't open my eyes until I heard Jack gasp. On the screen was a creature, hardly looked human.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Jack and I spoke at once, "Yes."

"She moved the scanner, it's a boy."

I smiled, a boy. I was dazed by my good mood all the way until home.

I sat on the foot of my bed back at the dorms. In the back of my mind I remembered James and Miranda. "Jack I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

I took a deep breath, "The last couple of weeks I've been sneaking around on your laptop. I've been looking for adoptive parents."

He looked at me and blinked a couple of times, "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, really we could do this."

"No we can't. We'd end up out of school. Look I already found a really good couple, but I haven't contacted them yet because I thought I'd talk to you first."

"Jaycee, I'm not so sure I want to give him up."

"Jack please don't make this hard. I love him too, but this is the way he'll get the best life."

Jack sat there, taking it in, "You're right, ok. Do you want to show me them?"

I smiled and turned on the computer.

**Rawr, Reviews. I have a Lion here and I'm not afraid to sick him on you. Just kidding. Well about the lion. I really do want reviews. Sorry, I'm kind of weird.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blah, almost done! Almost just this one and then another. I'm tired of writing, sorry ya'll ;)**

**Chapter 10**

I showed James and Miranda to Jack. He had the same feelings as me about them. We sent them an email saying that we were considering them as parents.

A day later we got an email back, they wanted to meet in person. They lived about two hours from here, so we agreed to meet them in the middle. We took a cab that Saturday to a small café where we'd finally meet James and Miranda.

They were already there when we arrived. They were really nice. Miranda did most of the talking, James just sat there smiling, with few comments every once in a while.

Miranda smiled brightly after we had finished eating, "So how far along are you?"

"Uh, the doctor on Tuesday said I was," I sat counting up the weeks into terms of months, much like I preferred it, "About five and a half months."

"Oh, so when's the due date?"

"May second," Jack said.

"Well, I know you said in the email that you were just considering us. Does that mean there's some one else you two are looking at?"

I looked at Jack, he nodded. "I think we want you."

She started laughing, "That's wonderful! Do you know the sex?"

"Boy."

"Do you have any requests for names, because I have always loved the name, Simon."

I smiled widely, "That name is perfect."

The rest of the lunch continued on as if we were old friends. Old. No they were older friends. We were still too young to be counted as old in any term.

We rode back home, silent. That pretty much settled it. They set an appointment for us to sign the papers next week.

Life passed on slowly and dreadfully. James and Miranda agreed to pay all of the hospital fees when we met them the next week. I signed the papers without hesitation. Jack took a little more time.

After that, we went to school, went to work, we ate, we slept. That was both of our lives. There was no better way to say it other than depressed. It wasn't until one day, when the baby kicked.

I instantly smiled, "Jack come here."

He sighed, "Why." He sounded so gloomy that I shivered, but still he came over. I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my stomach. I could tell he felt it too when he smiled.

It didn't seem like much but it gave us a moment of pure happiness. A moment that disappeared as quickly as it had come as we remembered that we wouldn't have him for much longer. Just three and a half months.

It was still enough to keep me going. I started joking and talking more. I was living like an actual person. The months passed by slowly. We didn't visit much with Miranda and James, they were busy preparing the nursery.

May second rolled along, then May third. I felt like a time bomb. May fourth felt like any other day. I went to school, barely passing all my classes. I sat in Spanish, ignoring the teacher, as usual, and talked to Ralph. We were in the back of the room where nobody notices other people. I clenched the table in pain as I had a contraction. I was having them more and more often. I bit my lip until it passed.

"Jaycee, is it happening?" Ralph asked worriedly.

"No, Ralph, it's not happening now, its just the same as the last time you asked me, and the time before that." I stood up to stretch out my back. I quickly sat back down to keep the pressure off of my swollen feet, "So stop worrying."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ralph, I think I would know."

He started mumbling to himself, "Yes of course, I just have to calm down. Stop worrying, that's easy, that should be simple. It's not happening, stay calm."

"Just thought I'd make sure you remember what to do when it does happen," I raised an eyebrow quizzing. I asked him this question at least twice a week.

He spoke without thinking it over for a second, "Call a cab as I run to get Jack, He will be at English if it happened now. Then I'd go get the duffel bag you have packed at the foot of your bed. The key to get into your room is behind that whiteboard you have hanging on the door."

I smiled, "Very good Ralph. Now see there's nothing to worry about."

The bell rang and I stood to gather my things. Ralph did the same with his own belongings. Something felt wrong. It took me a while to figure it out, but a voice behind me, not Ralph's, said it before I could even think it to myself, "Oh my gosh, your water just broke."

I turned in panic and embarrassment to see who said this. It was a boy I had never even seen before. I couldn't breathe for a while as the reality failed to come to me. I regained my thoughts, "Ralph, it's happening."

His eyes shot around frantically, "Jaycee, I don't remember what to do."

I started screaming with hysteria, "What do you mean you don't remember, you just told me."

He stared at me with a blank face.

"Cab, Jack, duffel bag, the key is under the," I let out a scream, muffled by my own hand as I had a contraction, much stronger than the ones I had been experiencing earlier, "Is under the white board. Cab, Jack, duffel bag." I repeated.

Ralph started saying the list to himself as he ran out the door.

I turned to leave. I saw the boy who had informed me of my water breaking standing there with his mouth gaping. I waddled up to him and pushed his jaw up, "Don't leave your mouth open, you'll catch flies."

I continued waddling until Jack found me. He helped me walk out to the front parking lot of the school where the cab would pick us up. We eagerly waited. Ralph ran up with the bag about ten minutes later the cab showed up. This was really it. This was really happening.

**DUNDUNDUN. Hahaha well just one more chapter. Sorry if it seems like I rushed this story, because well, I did. Muwahahaha did anyone catch my evil scheme? Keep posting by twos but make sure you wait for the last chapter. Sweat it out a little. Well, anyways, the faster I get reviews, the faster I'll update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I'm a freak. I was up super late, you know, to the point where you don't remember things, reading I Never asked for this, because I was super bored. By the way, why didn't any of you tell me all the mistakes I made in there? Anyways, I left myself a review. I think it's pretty funny if you want to go check it out on the review page. Well, this is the LAST CHAPTER! Sorry if it's not very accurate, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it.**

**Chapter Eleven**

The cab driver jumped and apologized to every scream I let out. He was driving way faster than the speed limit. At this point I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful; I needed to be at the hospital as soon as possible.

I thought of different things to distract myself. Today was May fourth. Why did that date seem so familiar? I thought as hard as I could, but couldn't think of what it was before something else took up my mind's thinking capacity.

There were sirens echoing behind us. The cab driver cussed to himself, "I'm so sorry guys."

He pulled off to the side of the road. The cop car came up right behind us. The cop slowly got out of his car. Slowly readjusted his cop style sunglasses and slowly walked over to the driver's window. That was the only word I could use to describe anything; slow. My life was in slow motion. I was drenched in sweat, in an excruciating pain, and now I was being pulled over by a cop. I squeezed both Ralph and Jack's hands and clenched my teeth together to keep myself from screaming again.

The cop finally reached the cab, "Were you aware of how fast you were driving?" His words were low and slow. Was I crazy? Was this really my life in a movie like slow motion? After a long second he spoke again, "Your going over a hundred miles per hour in a 65 zone."

The cab driver spoke up, "Actually I was aware of my speed Sir, we're trying to get to the city as fast as possible," he said nodding in the distance looking longingly at the city.

The cop readjusted his glasses, "Why do you need to get to the city so badly that you need to break the law?"

I tried to answer his question with as calm a voice as I could. I ended up screaming at him, "Hospital!"

The cop jumped, he wasn't aware of anyone in the back seat until now. He looked at my enormous belly and then at my pain struck face. "Are you having that baby, like right now?"

"Yes you idiot, now can we go?"

He looked a little taken back by my insulting him. His face turned into that of an understanding one, "We'll escort you to the hospital."

"Thank you," I shouted as he ran back to his car. He led the way, keeping the freeway free of cars all the way to the hospital.

We finally got there, I was rushed inside and almost immediately, a nurse got a wheelchair and showed us to the room.

My pain only got worse and worse. The doctor came in, "We're going to ask you to start pushing now."

It was about time, I'd been in here screaming for about four hours. As I pushed, a new pain engulfed me, all I could do was yell insults at people, specifically Jack, he did this to me, "You did this to me, you suck, I hate you!"

I did my job, he was about to cry. I tried distracting myself again. May fourth, May fourth , May fourth. What was so special about May fourth? Just then it hit me, Simon's birthday. At my realization I felt the infant's head escape, then its body. I blacked out after that.

When I awoke Jack was in the room making faces at a child in his arms. He was sitting on the window seal couch. "How long was I out?"

He looked up in surprise, I noticed Ralph looking over his shoulder at the child. "About sixteen hours."

I nodded slowly, "James, Miranda?"

"They're on they're way."

I sat up in my bed trying to get a better look at the small boy, "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, sure," Jack stood up and brought him over to me. He hesitantly lay the baby in my arms.

I looked down at his small face, "He has hair."

"Ya I know, surprised me too."

I kept looking at him. Looking for any trace of myself in there, all I could see was Jack, "He looks just like you, you know."

"Yeah, so I've been told. But there is one thing about you that he has."

"What's that?"

"Well, my eyes aren't green. And his are."

"My eyes aren't green either." All three of us looked down at the child in curiosity as he woke from his sleep and opened his eyes. They were a lovely green. I instantly saw Simon. Both of my Simons brought together by one simple thing, their eyes. I started crying, "It's a miracle." I blubbered, I was grateful no one heard me.

An hour later, Miranda and James showed up. They looked at their son with the sort of love I did when I saw him. We stayed another night. The next day Miranda and James took him home. I never did see him again.

I thought of my son everyday for the next three years. There wasn't a moment in time where he wasn't on my mind. Then, one day, I thought of him a little less. And a little less until whole days went by without me thinking of him. I rarely thought of him at all anymore, but my love for him remained the same.

I was eventually able to reconnect with my brothers. First Kenyan, then Daniel, but I never spoke to my parents again.

Ten years later:

I lay in the hospital bed as I woke from my sleep. "Nurse, can I please see my baby?"

She smiled at me, "Of course Miss."

I waited impatiently for her to come back. She walked in with the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen. I felt a love stronger than I had ever felt before. Stronger than my first child who wasn't truly mine. She had the same pale curls as her father. I looked up at my husband and smiled. Ralph returned the favor.

The End

**Awww. Short, Sweet, and Simple. What more can you ask for? Go ahead and send me reviews this one last time, just for the heck of it. Hey and if you want to come back in a couple of months and review me again, I won't object. I love you guys!**


End file.
